Bunga di Panti Asuhan
by Dinaputt
Summary: Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah besar yang harus di tanggung mereka. Apakah mereka sanggup?
1. chapter 1

Bunga di Panti Asuhan

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakternya.

pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Nejiten, Kakashizu.

summary: Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah yang harus mereka tanggung.

Chapter I

Saat bulan musim semi datang banyak orang yang menyambutnya dengan ceria. Para keluarga kecil sedang asyik menikamati perkemahan kecil di bawah gugurnya pohon sakura. Sang ayah menemani anaknya bermain, sedangkan sang ibu menyiapkan makanan untuk berkemah.

Ya, memang saat itu musim semi yang indah, musim semi yang pernah dia rasakan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Sebelum kematian sang ayah yang dikarenakan sakit terjadi, dan juga sang ibu yang masih menyayanginya

" T-to-touchan ... hiks hiks hiks ... touchan."

KRINGGG KRINGGG .. !!!

" KLIK "

Jam berdering memaksakan gadis yang tidur dengan nyaman untuk terbangun. Terbangun dari mimpi indah saat musim semi yang pernah dia rasakan berlalu.

Kelopak matanya terbuka dan emerald hijaunya terlihat. Kelopak mata yang sedikit membengkak karena dia menangis semalam.

" Hah ... aku harus bangun sekarang." Kata gadis itu yang malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sederhana miliknya. Dilihatnya jamnya yang berdering tadi.

" Masih jam 05.30." Gadis berambut soft pink yang seperti bunga sakura itu berdiri dari tempat tidur untuk segera mandi. Saat dia ingin mengambil handuknya dia mendengar teriakkan ibunya.

" Sakura ... kau sudah bangun ?"

" Ha'i kaachan." Dia berteriak tanpa membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia mendengar langkah sang ibu yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sakura mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi sakura segera memakai seragam sekolahnya dan dia juga menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini. Saat dirasa sudah selesai semua dia langsung turun untuk sarapan pagi.

" Sakura bisakah kau tolong kaachan?"

" Ha'i kaachan ..."

" Tolong kau masak ikan ini untuk sarapan nanti kaachan akan membangunkan touchan mu."

Mendengar permintaan tolong sang ibu, sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Apalagi mendengar kata" touchan mu "sakura seakan ingin menutup telinganya. Memang pria itu ayah sakura tapi, bukan ayah kandung melainkan ayah tiri sakura. Sakura memegang spatulla dan bergumam ...

" DIA BUKAN TOUCHAN KU !!"

Saat sakura ingin membalikkan ikan agar sisi ikan yang masih mentah itu matang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pinggangnya ada yang memegang dan merasakan deru nafas berat di helaian-helaian rambutnya. Dia dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya melihat lelaki paruh baya yang merangkulnya tadi. Dengan cepat dia menepis kasar tangan kotor laki-laki itu.

" Kau menjijikkan danzo ... sekarang pergi dari hadapanku." Kata sakura dengan raut muka marah. Danzo hanya menyeringai oenuh dengan kesenangan. Pria itu pun pergi ke kamar mandi dengan senyuman, sebelum dia masuk kamar mandi dia berkata pada sakura ...

" Ohayou sakura-chan."

Danzo mengatakan dengan seringai seperti pria jalang. Sakura mendengarkan kata-kata danzo itu seakan ingin melepaskan telinganya dari kepalanya. Sakura merasa jijik dengan pria itu. Ingin dia membunuh pria itu, atau melaporkannya kepada polisi perbuatan pria itu kepadanya.Tetapi dia ingat mebuki sang ibu yang sangat mencintai pria itu sama seperti sang ibu mencintai ayah kandungnya dulu.

" PANTI ASUHAN KONOHA "

Rumah yang sangat sederhana namun memiliki halaman yang sangat luas, rumah perlindungan untuk anak-anak yatim piatu atau anak-anak yang dengan sengaja ditinggal oleh orantuanya.Banyak anak-anak kecil berlarian, bermain, bergurau dan bercerita. Seperti 2 gadis remaja yang sedang sibuk bersenda gurau saat merapikan kamar mereka.

Dua gadis yang satu berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat, kulit yang bersih dan bermata aquarime biru pucat, nama gadis itu Ino. Gadis yang satu lagi rambutnya berwarna coklat dan dia selalu mencepol rambutnya, kulitnya memang tidak seputih ino tetapi kulitnya tak kalah putih dan bersih, nama gadis itu Tenten.

" Hei ino-chan sekarang kau tidak satu tempat tidur lagi denganku. Ya ... kau tahu aku merasa senang sekali, sekarang aku tidak merasa kesempitan lagi hahahahahaha ..."

Mendengar perkataan tenten membuat ino sang sahabat hanya tersenyum. Ino sangatlah ingat bagaimana dia pertama kali masuk ke panti asuhan inj dengan perasaan sedih dan kacau. Apalagi dia tidak mendapatkan bagian tempat tidur. Dan seketikan kesedihan ino hilang ketika tenten menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ino berdiri.

Flashback

" Ayo ... tidur dengan ku." Tenten kecil yang masih lugu dan polos membantu ino kecil untuk berdiri. Dan saat itu ino berharap satu hal ...

Memang orangtuanya sudah tidak lagi bersamanya untuk menemaninya, menjaganya, dan melihatnya hingga tumbuh dewasa. Juga paman dan bibinya sudah tidak mau mengasuhnya lagi karena mereka menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang nakal saat itu, sehingga dia berada di panti asuhan ini.

Setidaknya dia berharap kepada satu orang walaupun bukan saudara sedarah dan sekandung. Tapi, dia yakin tenten adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Ya gadis kecil itu selalu bertekad jika dia harus melindungi tenten. Keluarga kecil satu-satunya yang selalu berada dekatnya.

Hai minna saya masih baru untuk membuat fict ini. Saya berharap kepada reader dan sensei untuk memberi sedikit pengetahuannya.

Please read and review ya gaesss

thanks


	2. Chapter II

**Bunga di Panti Asuhan**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

 **pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Kakashizu.**

 **summary: Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah yang harus mereka tanggung. Apakah mereka sanggup ?**

 **Chapter II**

Kejadian itu teringat kembali di pikiran ino. Kejadian yang tidak akan bisa terobati, kejadian yang sangat membuat hidupnya hancur, kejadian yang mau tidak mau harus ino hadapi saat masih kecil dulu. Tanpa terasa ino meneteskan air matanya. Tenten yang melihat ino sedang sedih lantas saja ingin menghiburnya karena baginya cukup untuk ino mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang telah lama itu sudah 9 tahun kejadian itu sudah mereka lupakan. Tenten pun mengambil bantal dan berniat untuk mengerjai ino agar dia tidak terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

 **" DUAKKKK "**

" It-ittai ... hei apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ino sangat marah karena bantal yang mengenai wajahnya cukup keras.

" Hehehehehehehehe ... kau sih diam saja membuat ku bosan saja."

" Sakit tau ten ..."

" Are are aku tau ... maaf ya."

Dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang cantik ino pun memeluk tenten dan mengusek rambutnya seakan-akan tenten ini anak kecil yang ingin dimanja.

" Hei aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu tenten ... awas kau ya." Ino pun mengambil bantal di tempat tidurnya dan mengejar tenten yang berlari.

" Hei ino-chan kan aku sudah minta maaf hahahahahaha ..."

" Kan aku sudah bilang tidak akan memaafkanmu, sini kemari kau."

Mereka berdua pun berlarian mengelilingi kamar tempat tidur mereka. Kamar tidur di panti asuhan harus terbagi 1 kamar tidur untuk 5 orang anak. Memang kamar tidurnya tidak seluas anak-anak orang kaya. Tapi, setidaknya disinilah tempat mereka untuk melepas penat.

 **" CEKLEK "**

" Hahhhh ... apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ?". Karui gadis berkulit eksotis itu bicara seperti sedang ada setumpukkan asap di telinganya. Gadis yang satu kamar dengan ino dan tenten ini sangat berbeda sifat dengan ino dan tenten. Karui adalah anak yang sangat pemarah, menurut ino dia gadis yang sangat menyebalkan.

" Hei ... jika kau tak ingin berisik pergi saja di luar sana hushh hushh ... " Kata ino yang mengusir karui. Memang ino gadis pemberani dalam segala hal.

" Apa kalian tidak tau aku mau melatih suara ku hmmmm ?"

" Lalu apa urusannya dengan ku karui ?" Ino memutar bola matanya yang menandakan dia bosan dengan perkataan karui.

" Kau kan bisa bernyanyi di luar saja. Ehh iya apa kau ingin bercita-cita ingin menjadi penyanyi ? Ya ampun karui ... lebih baik sebelum terlambat kau buang saja mimpi mu itu karena itu hanya angan-angan yang tidak bisa di gapai. Lagipula suaramu juga sangat buruk." Ino menambahkan katanya. Pertengkaran kecil yang membuat tenten tertawa, tenten pun tidak berinisiatif untuk melerainya karena dia tau jika ino hanya bercanda dan menggoda karui.

Karui tidak merespon perkataan ino menurut karui itu hal yang sudah sangat biasa.

 **" BLAMMM "**

Karui segera pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang cekikikkan melihat tingkah lucu karui yang sedah marah.

 **Tap ... Tap ... Tap**

Sakura berjalan menuju kantin karena dia ingin memakan bekal makanannya.

" Sa-sakura chan ... "

" Eh ayame chan. Ayo kita makan bersama yuk !!!!"

" Uhmm." Ayame mengangguk ajakkan sakura untuk makan bersama. Mereka memakan bekalnya dengan cerita dan tertawa. Setidaknya sakura merasa nyaman di tempatnya menuntun ilmu daripada harus di rumahnya.

Tanpa terasa waktu suda berjalan 30 menit. Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah selesai.

 **Tett ... Tett ... Tett**

Dan mata pelajaran pun berlangsung walaupun dengan kondisi gaduh sakura tetap fokus dalam pelajarannya. Seburuk apapun kondisi dirumahnya namun bagi sakura tetap pelajaran nomer 1.

 **2 Jam Kemudian**

" Baik anak-anak pelajaran kita sudahi."

" Yeayyyy ..." Teriakkan murid-murid yang penuh kelegaan karena nam tersiksanya sudah selesai. Namun, tidak bagi sakura. Gadis itu sangat ingin tinggal disekolahan selamanya karena dia tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Dengan langkah yang terlihat berat sakura berjalan menuju rumah yang baginya adalah tempatnya untuk disiksa.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok**

" Kaachan ..."

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok**

" Kaachan ..."

" Apa kaachan sedang pergi ?" kata batin sakura.

 **CEKLEK**

" Tadaima ... kaachan."

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyahutnya. Mungkin memang benar ibunya sedang keluar. Tapi, sakura merasa heran kalau memang ibunya pergi lalu kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci. Tanpa memikirkan yang aneh-aneh sakura langsung melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan di rak sepatu. Dia pun segera memakai sendal rumahnya dan menggantungkan jacket yang dia pakai tadi.

Sakura pun menaikki anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Saat dia sudah sampai diatas tiba-tiba dia melihat danzo yang duduk di kursi atas dengan menyelipkan tangannya di saku celananya.

" Okaerinasai sakura hime."

Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya membuat dirinya ingin keluar rumah saja. Tanpa meladeni danzo sakura langsung berbalik dan mau menuruni tangga, dengan sigap danzo memegang tangan sakura.

" Lepaskan !!! Apa yang kau laku ..."

" Ssttt diam lah sakura chan jangan berisik. Kita harus segera melakukannya sebelum mebuki datang oke." Danzo berkata dengan mengedipkan matanya.

" Apa yang kau katakan danzo cepat lepaskan aku !!!"

Sakura terus meronta-ronta, memukul dan menendang danzo. Namun apa daya kekuatan sakura tidak sebanding kekuatan danzo yang lebih kuat. Danzo pun menjepit sakura diantara tubuhnya dan tembok rumah. Ingin sekali sakura berteriak dan menangis. Sakura terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pria itu. Danzo pun melepas kancing baju seragam sakura yang paling atas. Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi air mata pun menetes dari mata emeraldnya yang terlihat sangat redup seperti menyiratkan dia tidak ingin bertahan hidup terlalu lama lagi. Danzo terus berusaha untuk menciumnya, sakura pun mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mendorong danzo.

 **BRAKK**

Sakura pun meraih vas bunga yang ada dimeja sebelah tangga. Dengan cepat dia memukulkan kepada pria itu.

 **PRANGGG !!!**

Ketika danzo limbung ini lah kesempatan sakura untuk segera melarikan diri. Dengan cepat sakura berlari menuju kamar tidurnya karena, tidak mungkun dalam keadaan kacau begini sakura keluar rumah. Hampir saja sakura meraih ganggang pintunya tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di pegang danzo, pria itu menarik sakura hingga di pelukannya. Sakura memukul-mukul wajah danzo dengan cepat.

" Sakura sayang kenapa kau begitu kejam pada ku. Kalau kau mau kau bisa memanggilku anata."

 **CUIHHH !!!**

Tanpa berkata dan menjawab perkataan danzo sakura meludahi wajah pria itu. Danzo sangat marah karena di ludahi oleh sakura.

" Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu sakura !!!". Nada tinggi danzo menggema di telinga sakura.

" A-aku tidak butuh kebaikkan hatimu. Dasar pria tidak bermoral !!! hiks ... hiks ... Ce-cepat lepaskan aku !!!".

 **BRUKKK ...**

 **PLAKKK ...**

Danzo mendorong dan memukul sakura. Masih terasa di pipi kanan sakura, sangat panas dan sakit akibat tamparan danzo. Dengan menunduk sakura menangis.

" Kami-sama to-tolong aku hiks ... hiks

.. hiks. Tolong aku kami-sama." Batin sakura dengan lirih.

 **CEKLEKKK !!!**

" Tadaima anata kau dimana ?". Mebuki pun sampai dirumah. Dengan cepat danzo merapikan bajunya yang berantakan dan segera turun untuk menyambut kedatangan mebuki. Sakura yang masih menangis berusaha bangun dan berjalan terseok menuju kamarnya. Sakura pun segera memasuki kamar mandinya, dan ingin rasanya dia segera membasuh tubuhnya yang merasa kotor karena tangan pria itu menyentuhnya.

Sakura menyalakan showernya dan membiarkan shower mengguyur tubuhnya. Dia masih merasakan sakit hati karena perbuatan pria itu, sakura terus menerus menangis di bawah guyuran air shower. Sakura terus menggosok-gosok tubunya yang tersentuh oleh tangan danzo. Baju seragam yang dia gunakan pun masih melekat di tubunya.

" Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks ... hiks ... hiks. A-aku su-sudah muak kami-sama." Rintihan kekecewaan sakura mungkin memang benar hanya sakura dan kami-sama yang mendengar. Sakura terus menangis tanpa dia pikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah merasa kedinginan.

" CUKUP !!! AARRGGGHHHH ... " Dengan sekuat tenaga sakura berdiri dia ingin bermaksud melaporkan semua kejadian ayah tirinya itu kepada sang ibu. Karena, tidak mungkinkan jika sang ibu kandung tidak mempercayainya. Dengan keberanian dan tekad yang menggebu sakura ingin bertemu sang ibu. Dengan baju seragamnya yang basah, dia menuruni tangga. Terdengar suara sang ibu dan ayah tirinya sedang mengobrol sesuatu entah apa itu.

" Kaachan ..."

" Oh astaga sakura kau kenapa sayang ? Kenapa kau basah seperti ini ?." Mebuki pun menghampiri sakura dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

" Kaachan aku ingin bicara sesuatu ...

... Kaachan kau tahu keadaanku seperti ini karena suami biadabmu itu !!!!". Dengan amarah sakura menunjuk danzo yang sedang duduk dikursi.

" Sakura-chan apa yang kau katakan sayang. Danzo itu pria yang baik tidak mungkin dia melakukan seperti ini terhadapmu sayang."

" Kaachan tolong dengarkan aku dulu ... Dia bukan orang baik bu, dia seperti pria jalang. Kaachan lihat aku ... Apakah ibu tidak mempercayaiku ?".

" DIAM SAKURA !!! IBU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARI MU BICARA SEPERTI ITU !!!".

Danzo pun yang awalnya hanya diam akhirnya dia ikut bicara untuk membela dirinya.

" Sakura kau memfitnah ku sayang? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak ku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu anak ku ... Tapi, kenapa kau memfitnah ku ?".

Mebuki hanya bisa terdiam dan dia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sangat kacau hari ini.

" Sakura aku salah apa terhadapmu sayang?". Danzo berkata dan mencoba mengelus rambut sakura namun dengan kasar sakura menepisnya.

 **PLAKKK**

" Jauhkan tangan kotor mu itu dari tubuh ku !!!".

" Ohh ... sakura aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak memberitahu kepada ibumu apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku ...

... Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak ku sendiri." Danzo berkata dengan penuh kepalsuan.

" Danzo apa yang kau bicarakan ?". Kata mebuki menuntut minta penjelasan.

" Oh mebuki hime ... Kau tau kan jika aku sangat mencintaimu? Apa kau percaya dengan perkataan sakura? Sakura itu membenciku hime ... Aku tidak menyangka sakura yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anak ku telah memfitnah ku. Lihatlah mebuki ... Lihatlah !!! kancing baju teratasnya terbuka karena dia tadi berusaha menggoda ku. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu hime ku, aku tidak tergoda dengannya."

" KAU ... !!! Kaachan dia berbohong kaachan tolong percayalah pada ku kaachan ... hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... Lihatlah aku ini anakmu yang kau kandung 9 bulan bu. Tolong percayalah padaku."

" CUKUP !!! DIAM SAKURA !!!". Mebuki berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar.

Mebuki pun menuruni tangga dengan membawa koper berwarna pink.

" Ayoo sakura ikut kaachan !!!".

Mebuki menarik tangan sakura untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Saat sesampainya dijalan raya mebuki menghentikan taxi. Saat di dalam taxi hati sakura lega setidaknya ibu mempercayainya anak kandungnya. Akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari pria itu.

 **CIITTT**

Taxi sudah berhenti di tempat tujuan. Alangkah terkejutnya saat sakura melihat rumah sederhana yang bertuliskan papan besar

 **" PANTI ASUHAN KONOHA "**

" Sakura cepat turun !!!".

" Ayo sakura ..." Sebenarnya sakura mendengarkan nada perintah sang ibu. Namun, sakura tetap duduk di kursi penumpang taxi itu.

" Sakura CEPATTT !!!".

" Aku tidak mau kaachan ..."

" DIAM !!!". Dengan terpaksa mebuki menyeret sakura agar segera turun dari taxi. Sakura tertatih-tatih karena dia tidak bisa menyamai langkah kaki sang ibu. Sakura terus memohon agar sang ibu mau membawanya kembali. Saat mebuki dan sakura memasuki halaman panti asuhan mebuki menghempaskan tubuh sakura di tanah halaman panti. Mebuki meninggalkan sakura beserta koper pink yang dibawanya tadi.

" Kaachan hiks ... hiks ... kaachan bawa aku kembali kaachan." Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia punya sakura meraih tangan mebuki dan bersujud di kaki mebuki agar mebuki mau membawanya kembali.

"CUKUP SAKURA !!! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU IBU LAGI KARENA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARI MU UNTUK MENJADI WANITA PENGGODA DAN PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG !!!". Dengan kasar mebuki melepaskan tangan sakura dari tangannya hingga sakura terjatuh. Mebuki tetap terus berjalan walau sang anak sedang memanggilnya. Mebuki menaiki taxi dan membiarkan sakura yang duduk tak berdaya di bawah halaman panti.

" KAACCCHHAAANNNN !!! Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... KAACCCCHHHAAAANNNN !!!". Sakura berteriak sangat kencang.

 _Hey minna,_

 _Ini chapter ke 2 dari sequel Bunga di panti asuhan. Memang ini masih menceritakan tentang sakura dulu._

 _Please minta reviewnya untuk memperbaikki diri ku. Karena aku masih mrmbutuhkan komentar sebagai pembelajaran. Tolong bantuannya para reader dan sensei._

 _Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bunga di Panti Asuhan**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk fict ini.**

 **pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Kakashizu.**

 **summary: Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah besar yang harus mereka tanggung. Apakah mereka sanggup ?**

 **Chapter 3**

" KAAACCCCHHHHAANNNN ... Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... KAACCCHHHAANNNNN !!!". Sakura berteriak kencang.

Mendengar ada yang berteriak shizune selaku pengurus panti terlonjak kaget, seluruh anak-anak panti pun kaget. Tsunade sang kepala panti asuhan pun berlari melihat ada apa yang terjadi. Shizune melihat dari arah jendela ruangan miliknya, dia melihat remaja yang menangis. Shizune pun berlari untuk menghampiri halaman yang penuh dengan kerumunan.

" Shizune tolong bawa dia masuk." Shizune mengangguk patuh atas perintah tsunade. Shizune menghampiri sakura, dia membelai lembut rambut sakura. Sakura tetap menangis, shizune menuntun dan memegang pundak sakura agar dia merasakan nyaman dan tenang. Koper milik sakura di bawa oleh tenten, shizune dan sakura memasuki ruangan tsunade. Dia mendudukan sakura dengan pelan shizune melihat mata sakura yang terlihat kosong dan sembab sungguh malang kondisinya sekarang.

 **CEKLEKK ...**

 **BLAMM ...**

Tsunade memasukki ruangannya dan duduk di kursinya.

" Sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi ?". Tsunade mulai angkat bicara.

" Ka-kaachan ku hiks ... hiks ... mengirimku ke-sini hiks ... hiks ..."

" Kenapa ?".

" Kaachan ku hiks ... hiks ... sudah tidak mengakui aku sebagai anaknya hiks ... hiks ... dan karena aku menceritakan semua perbuatan ayah tiri ku terhadap ku."

" Perbuatan ?".

" Pria yang dinikahi ibu ku telah berani memegang ku bila kaachan ku tidak ada di rumah. Aku mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya tetapi, hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... kaachan ku tidak mempercayai ku hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Mendengar pernyataan sakura membuat shizune meneteskan air mata. Shizune tidak mempercayai semua ini, seorang ibu kandung membuang anaknya di panti asuhan hanya karena pria kurang ajar. Bahkan seekor hewan yang ganas seperti singa sekalipun jika lapar tidak akan memangsa anaknya. Entah apa di pikiran sang ibu kandungnya apa dia sudah gila.

"Ssttt ... tenanglah kau tidak sendiri. Anak-anak panti disini sangat terbuka untukmu, kalau kau mau kau bisa memanggilku shizune-nee anggap saja aku kakak perempuan mu". Shizune mulai angkat bicara untuk meyakinkan sakura jika dia tidak sendirian.

" A-arigatao hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

" Baik ... Aku akan mendata profilmu dulu. Shizune tolong ambilkan berkas yang ada di rak tempat penyimpanan data dan tolong carikan dia tempat tidur".

" Ha'i tsunade-sama."

Setelah mengambilkan berkas-berkas data anak panti shizune berjalan keruangan tempat tidur anak-anak panti dia harus menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk sakura. Saat shizune berjalan menuju koridor ruangan dia melihat ino yang sedang makan snack ringan.

" Ino-chan tunggu !!!". Merasa namanya dipanggil, ino segera menghampiri shizune.

" Ha'i shizune-nee ?".

" Di kamarmu ada tempat tidur kosong ?".

" Iya shizune-nee masih ada yang kosong".

" Yosh ... gadis tadi bisa sekamar dengan mu. Arigatao ino-chan." Ino pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia menerima. Shizune pun segera berjalan menuju ruangan tsunade, dan ino dengan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

 **" CEKLEKK "**

Ino sangat sumringah sekali setelah di beri tahu jika sakura akan bersama dengannya. Dengan berlari kecil dan senyuman diwajahnya ino menghampiri tenten.

" Tenten-chan ... apa kau tahu, gadis berambut pink tadi akan sekamar dengan kita".

" Ahh ... benarkah ino chan ?". Ino hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tenten.

... baiklah kita akan bantu dia merapikan tempat tidurnya. Karena kita akan dapat teman baru". Sambung tenten yang hanya di beri tanggapan anggukkan kepala dari ino. Ino dan tenten pun membersihkan kamar yang akan di buat tidur sakura. Mulai dari mereka membersihkan tempat tidur dari debu, membersihkan lemari kecil untuk tempat baju, dan memasang sprei untuk kasurnya.

" Yosh ... begini lebih baik." Kata ino dengan mengepalkan tangan diatas karena terlalu semangat.

 **Tok ... tok ... tok**

Dengan sigap tenten membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menampilkan shizune yang telah menggandeng sakura beserta kopernya.

" Anak-anak ini teman baru kalian. Sakura silahkan perkenalkan diri."

" Ha'i shizune-nee ... Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno sakura, saya berharap kalian mau berteman dengan ku."

" Hai ... aku ino dan gadis di sebelahku ini tenten. Dan gadis yang akan menepati kamar yang sebelah itu ada karui." Kata ino sambik menunjuk tempat tidur karui yang entah kemana dia.

" Baiklah shizune-nee berharap kalian bisa akrab. Kalau begitu shizune-nee akan kembali ke ruangan." Ino dan tenten mengangguk, mereka berdua mempersilahkan sakura untuk istirahat atau paling tidak mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Sakura hanya memilih untuk mandi dan berganti baju, dia tidak ingin beristirahat sakura ingin berteman dengan anak-anak panti terlebih dahulu karena dia sadar di tempat ini dia akan hidup di tempat ini dia berlindung dari panas, badai dan hujan.

Sakura yang di temani oleh tenten dan ino berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah panti asuhan. Mereka berdua menunjukkan satu persatu ruangan panti mulai dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 3. Setelah puas menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di panti, ino dan tenten berjalan menuju halaman panti di sana mereka menunjukkan taman mini yang banyak mainan untuk anak-anak panti yang masih kecil-kecil dan mereka menunjukkan tempat-tempat duduk yang biasanya di pakai para anak-anak panti yang sudah menginjak remaja untuk bersenda gurau.

Ketika mereka bertiga bersenda gurau dengan berjalan tanpa sengaja mereka melihat karui yang dikelilingi para

anak-anak panti seperti melihat penyanyi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah lagu.

" Dasar anak itu". Kata ino yang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan karui. Ino pun berjalan menepi untuk mencari batu-batu kecil atau kerikil dia menadahkan tangannya untuk wadah tempat batu itu, setelah terkumpul banyak ino berlari menuju karui dan dengan isengnya ino awalnya pura-pura seperti menonton dan dia juga bertepuk tangan. Tenten yang melihat keisengan ino hanya tertawa di belakang membuat sakura heran.

" Ne sakura kau lihat saja aksi ino itu."

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Saat ino sudah puas dengan aktingnya ino langsung melepari karui dengan kerikil-kerikil dan berkata "Huuuu !!!".

Dengan muka marah karui mengejar ino, ino pun berlari menuju tenten dan sakura seperti meminta pertolongan dari monster.

" Dasar kau ino !!! kau membuat konser mini ku jadi jelek." Dengan jengkel karui mengejar ino.

Sakura dan tenten hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran aneh ino dan karui. Disinilah tempat sakura sekarang di panti asuhan walaupun sakura tidak mengenali semua anak-anak di panti ini tapi, setidaknya sakura yakin jika disini jauh lebih baik daripada di rumahnya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap sang fajar yang selalu menyinari dunia pun telah beristirahat. Jam yang biasa berdenting pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 tandanya waktu para pekerja untuk segera pulang kerumah dan melepas penat.

" Hah ... Lebih baik aku pulang dulu untuk sisa-sisa pekerjaannya besok saja."

Shizune pun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan melangkah keluar panti untuk menunggu bis atau taxi untuk bisa ditumpangi untuk pulang.

Saat shizune menunggu ditempat sepi dan gelap tiba-tiba ada pemuda yang menaiki motor dan berteriak ...

" Hey ... gadis memakai blouse cream".

Mendengar teriakan pemuda itu dan karena ditempat itu hanya dia yang berdiri untuk menunggu bis atau taxi membuat shizune waspada apalagi ditempat itu dalam kondisi sepi. Laki-laki itu berteriak lagi dan lagi namun shizune tidak meladeni.

" Apa-apaan sih laki-laki itu !!!". Batin shizune yang sangat jengkel. Namun lelaki itu merasa tidak di dengar akhirnya menghampiri shizune yang berdiri di tempat bis berhenti. Dengan waspada sebelum lelaki itu mencoba memegangnya dengan sigap shizune memukulnya dengan tas dan sepatunya.

 **Duakk ... Duakk ... Duaagghh !!!**

" Rasakan ini dasar laki-laki kurang ajar. Kau mau mencoba memperkosaku kan ?".

Shizune pun memukul berulang kali terus dan terus membuat sang laki-laki hanya menggunakan lengan tangannya untuk melindungi dari wajahnya.

" Tu-tunggu ... Aku cuma ingin menawarkan pulang saja."

" Dasar laki-laki mesum beralaskan menawarkan pulang tapi, kau mau membawaku ditempat yang sangat jauh dan memperkosaku kan ?." Shizune pun terus menerus memukulnya.

" Ti-tidak aku ... hanya menawarkan pulang bersama karena aku tetangga baru mu di apartement konoho." Mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki itu membuat shizune kikuk dan merasa bersalah. Dengan bodohnya dia seenaknya saja memukul orang yang sudah mau berbaik hati dengannya. Sungguh shizune saat ini amat sangat malu kenapa tadi dia tidak bertanya dulu atau apapun itu tapi, malah langsung memukulnya.

" Eh ... go-gomenasai aku sudah berburuk sangka kepada mu."

" Sudah tak apa. Oh iya ... Siapa nama mu ? Jika lain kali aku bertemu denganmu akan memanggil namamu saja jadi aku agar aku gak dipukuli lagi."

" Ahh ... Saya shizune. Kau ?".

" Kakashi. Hatake kakashi. Ayo naik .. "

" Ha-ha'i ..."

Sungguh shizune merasa malu sekali apa-apaan ini sudah menuduh dan memukul tapi, mau di anter pulang. Saat diperjalanan shizune pun hanya diam dan meratapi kebodohannya.

 **" APARTEMENT KONOHO "**

Shizune pun turun dari motor kakshi dengan segera dia membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

" A-atigatao kakashi-san ... maaf tadi kebodohan ku sudah memukulimu."

" Sudah lah tak apa."

" Kau dikamar berapa kakshi-san ?".

" Aku dikamar 120".

" Baik ... Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan ku tadi. Dan terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

" Ha'i ..."

Shizune pun berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera beristirahat untuk melepas penat. Dia sudah ada ide untuk sekali lagi permintaan maaf jika, besok dia akan membuat sarapan pagi untuk kakashi.

 _Hey minna ini chapter ke 3 dari sequel Bunga di Panti Asuhan. Dalam waktu dekat ini saya akan membuat fict kedua saya._

 _Saya masih menerima kritik dan saran untuk para sensei dan reader silahkan kritik saya dan beri saran yang baik untuk ku._

 _Arigatao minna_

 _Salam berteman_

 _Ardina putri_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bunga di Panti Asuhan**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan fict pertama saya.**

 **pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Saiino, Kakashizu.**

 **summary : Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah yang akan di hadapi mereka. Apakah mereka sanggup ?**

 **Chapter 4**

Sang fajar telah menampakkan sinarnya dan terdengar suara cicitan burung menambah kesan indah di pagi hari sungguh indahnya ciptaan mu tuhan. Orang-orang juga sudah melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Sama seperti salah satu kamar di apartement konoha, shizune sudah pagi-pagi sekali menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi. Kali ini porsi yang di buat shizune tidak seperti porsi biasanya yang hanya cukup untuknya saja, porsi kali ini sangat beragam ada nasi, sup mizo, nori, tamagoyaki, yakizakana dan juga segelas teh ocha. Setelah semua sudah disajikan dengan segera shizune menuju ke kamar 120.

 **Tok ... tok ... tok**

 **CEKLEKKK**

" Ahh ... kau shizune-san wanita kemarin yang memukuli ku ?". Kata kakashi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Kenapa yang dia ingat malah kesalahan ku ? --" batin shizune merasa jengkel dengan kakashi. Ingin rasanya dia mengomeli pria di hadapannya ini.

" ... Iya kakashi-san. Aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan pagi dan juga sebagai permintaan maaf ku.''

Melihat shizune yang sudah capek-capek membuat masakan untuk dia, ekakashi mempersilahkan dia masuk.

" Silahkan masuk shizune-san".

Shizune pun masuk dan meletakkan baki yang berisi makanan itu dia atas meja makan. Mereka berdua pun sarapan bersama dan bercerita.

Sama seperti yang lain di panti asuhan pun anak-anak sudah memulai aktifitasnya.

" Sakura chan kau mau kemana ?". Kata tenten yang baru selesai mandi dan memasuki kamar mereka.

" Mau siap-siap berangkat sekolah tenten chan. Kau tidak bersiap-siap kesekolah?".

" Anak-anak panti disini sudah 3 bulan tidak bersekolah lagi. Karena, dananya kurang dan dana dari pemerintahan juga belum cair jadi kami belum bisa bersekolah."

" Go-gomen ..." Sakura berkata dengan menundukkan kepala dia merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ne ... sakura chan kau tidak berangkat nanti terlambat."

" Ahh iya ... Aku berangkat dulu jaa ne."

" Jaa ..." Tenten melambaikan tangan dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Sakura berjalan menuju halte bis yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari panti asuhannya.

 **Srupp ...**

Kakashi menyeruput kopi susu yang biasa dia minum saat pagi hari.

" Dana ? Untuk apa shizune ?". Kakashi bertanya kepada shizune sekarang mereka berdua duduk di balkon _apartement kamar_ kakashi, mereka berdua sedang menikmati angin pagi yang masih segar belum tercampur polusi.

" Ya, kakashi-san. Dana atau mungkin beasiswa untuk anak-anak panti asuhan. Mereka sudah 3 bulan tidak bersekolah. Kau tau kan pendidikan itu sangat penting". Kata shizune sedang mengaduk-aduk teh ocha miliknya.

" Kalau kau mau aku akan membantu mu. Kebetulan aku juga seorang guru di _Konoha Senior High School_ , aku akan membantu sebisa ku." Shizune yang mendengar jawaban kakashi pun tersenyum setidaknya ada yang membantu dia untuk anak-anak panti.

" Kakashi-san arigatao." Kata shizune yang sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah ayo kita berangkat. Aku antar kau terlebih dulu."

" Ahh tidak usah kakashi-san tidak perlu re --"

" Sudahlah tidak repot kok. Apalagi kan jalannya satu arah." Kata kakashi yang memotong perkataannya shizune. Shizune pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia segera membersihkan piring-piring dan segera memasukki kamarnya dan mengambil tas, tapi sebelum dia keluar dari kamar kakashi shizune berkata dalam hatinya bahwa ...

" Kakashi-san kau baik sekali, arigatao".

Sinar matahari yang meninggi dengan sengaja menerobos masuk dalam ruangan bernuansa biru navy. Menyilaukan mata pemuda rambut hitam.

" Ughh ... " Pemuda itu mengeluh saat sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya seakan-akan sang fajar menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Pemudah itu bangun dan memperlihatkan mata _onyx_ hitamnya, dengan segera pemuda itu masuk kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan ingin berganti baju. Dia melirik _smartphone_ canggih miliknya, LED di _smartphone_ canggihnya berkedip. Dibukanya smartlock saat dia melihat ternyata temannya yang mengirim messenger.

" Woyy ... sasuke teme. Kau bisa menjemputku ? Aku sedang malas menyetir." Isi pesan dari temannya. Dengan cepat sasuke mengetik dan mengirim membalas pesan temannya. Sasuke meletakkan smartphone miliknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan tadi yang sempat terhenti. Merasa semua sudah siap sasuke turun dari kamarnya yang super mewah dan luas. Saat menuruni tangga dia melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang berjalan menuju meja makan.

" Ohayao baka aniki."

" Hn ... dasar adik nakal." Mendengar ledekkan dari itachi membuat sasuke tersenyum menyengir kuda.

" Ohayao sasuke-kun, itachi-kun." Sapaan pagi sang ibunda dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyuman.

" Kaachan, touchan dan nii-chan. Aku langsung berangkat karena si dobe itu ingin dijemput." Ayahnya yang masih membaca koran dan sang ibu yang sedang memakan buah hanya mengangguk.

" Ittekimasu."

" Itterasai." Kata keluarga uchiha bersamaan.

 **Brumm ... Brumm ...**

Sasuke sedang menyetir mobil _SSC Ultimate_ miliknya, mobil mewah limited edition. Mobil pemberian sang ayah saat ulangtahunnya. Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah megah yang bertuliskan _Uzumaki Mansion._

 **Tin ... Tin ...**

Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya keluar dari rumah megah itu.

" He teme."

" Hn dobe ... Kemana mobilmu ?".

" Ada di garasi. Ayo berangkat !!! Kau mau di hukum jika terlambat."

" Hn ..." Mereka berdua memasuki mobil dan melaju dengan cepat.

Gedung bercat putih dan cream itu sangat megah, halamannya sangatlah luas jarak antara gerbang dan gedungnya juga sangatlah jauh. Ada taman bunga yang sangat indah, tanamannya juga sangat hijau sepertinya sang tukang kebun sangat pintar merawatnya. Gedung ini pun sangatlah bersih dan dipenuhi poho-pohon sehingga membuat tempat ini sangat sejuk dengan angin yang _sepoi-sepoi_.

Tepat di salah satu pohon ada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Gadis cantik berkulit porselen, berambut indigo, dan bermata _amethyst_ lavender. Terpampang jelas di nametag yang dia pakai di sebelah kiri dadanya _"Hinata"._ Ya, nama gadis itu hinata, sepertinya hinata tengah melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata _saphier_ yang baru keluar dari mobil _SSC Ultimate Aero_ berwarna biru navy milik temannya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pemuda itu seakan-akan dia mengagumi pemuda itu.

" Na-naruto kun." Hinata bergumam lirih dan sangat pelan hingga hanya dia yang mendengarnya. Dia melihat pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya itu. Sampai pemuda itu pergi dari tempat tadi, barulah gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan memegang dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan dengan rona merah samar di pipinya.

" Hey hinata ... Sedang apa kau ?". Teriakkan wanita bermata _amethyst_ sama seperti dirinya hanya saja matanya berwarna pucat dan rambut pirang pucat yang tergerai.

" S-shion chan a-aku ha-nya me-menyandarkan badan saja."

" Ah ... kalau begitu ayo kita ke teman-teman."

" Ha-ha'i ..."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya. Ya, gedung mewah tadi itu sekolahan _"KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL"._

Tidak seperti _Konoha Senior High School_ sekolahan milik sakura menuntut ilmu sangat berbeda jauh, sekolah yang sangat sederhana siswa siswinya pun tidak ada yang memakai mobil hanya naik kereta api saja dan ada yang memakai sepeda.

Bel masuk sekolah pun belum berbunyi. Sakura yang sedang melihat foto ayah, ibu dan dirinya yang masih kecil sedang di gendong oleh sang ayah. Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia apalagi dirinya yang tersenyum lebar. Sakura memegang foto dengan mengeluarkan air mata, pelindungnya dan cahayanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dia sendiri dengan semua kenangan-kenangan saat kebahagiaan itu belum hilang.

 _Hey minna ini chapter ke 4_

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan yang membaca fict pertama ku. Dan juga terimakasih saran dan kritiknya._

 _maaf minna di chapter 4 ini hanya sedikit karena belum ada ide yang bagus._

 _Please read and review._

 _thanks_

 _Salam,_

 _Ardina putri_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bunga di Panti Asuhan**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjan karakternya untuk fict ini.**

 **pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Kakashizu.**

 **summary : Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah yang harus ditanggung mereka. Apakah mereka sanggup ?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh Orphan Flower.**

 **Chapter 5**

Sakura masih menangisi foto yang dia pegang. Dia menangis kenapa kebahagiaannya hilang secepat itu ?, kenapa ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya, pergi untuk melindunginya dan kenapa ibunya sekarang sudah tidak menyayanginya, ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan menangis hingga semua yang dia rasakan perlahan-lahan membaik walaupun dia tahu kalau semuanya tidak akan hilang.

Kenapa dia begitu cengeng hari ini ? Di panti asuhan dia bisa berpura-pura seperti tidak apa-apa dan seperti dia menerima takdir.

" Kaachan kenapa kau hiks ... hiks ... membuang ku ?". Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sakura terus meratapi foto yang dia bawa, sebenarnya dia sudah lelah untuk menangis dan dia tahu itu. Tapi, untuk menahan tidak menangis pun juga sangat sakit.

" Sakura chan kau di panggil kepala sekolah."

" Ha'i ..." Sakura segera menghapus air matanya yang masih membasahi pipinya. Sakura berjalan seperti tidak ada semangat dia berjalan sangat pelan.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok**

Masuk !!! ". Mendengar nada perintah dari orang di dalam ruangan sakura pun segera memasukki ruangan tersebut.

" Maaf pak, ada apa bapak memanggil saya ?".

" Kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura ?".

" Ha'i ..."

" Begini ... Tadi ibu mu datang kesekolahan pagi-pagi sekali dia memberikan surat-surat penting. Ibu mu bilang jika, kau sudah tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan ibu mu. Di isi surat ini ibu mu telah mengurus kepindahan sekolah mu. Kau sekarang tinggal dimana ?".

" Di panti asuhan pak ..."

" Nah ... kalau kau tinggal di panti berarti segala urusan mu harus di tanggung pihak panti. Dan di sekolahan ini pihak panti asuhan yang kau tinggali tidak menyerahkan surat-surat atau prosedur semestinya. Jika, ibu mu masih mau membayar segala kebutuhan mu di sekolahan ini saya masih bisa meneruskan mu di sekolah ini tetapi, ibu mu berucap lain."

Mendengar penuturan kepala sekolah ingin rasanya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkannya sudah mengusirnya dan sudah mencabut segala kebutuhannya untuk bersekolah. Sungguh kejamnya, apakah sang ibu sangat membencinya ?

Kenapa tega sang ibu sudah mengusirnya dan mencabut kebutuhan sekolahnya ? Apalagi pendidikan jaman sekarang sangat penting sekali.

" Jadi, bapak harus mengatakan ini. Mulai besok kau tidak bisa bersekolah disini lagi. Bapak minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, bapak tidak bisa mem--"

" Tidak apa-apa pak terimakasih sudah membimbingku selama aku bersekolah disini. Ah ... iya pak jika besok ibu ku kesini lagi untuk mengurus surat-surat kepindahan ku tolong salamkan untuknyabahwa **seorang ibu yang menelantarkan anaknya dan mencabut kebutuhan bersekolahnya hanya untuk pria kurang ajar, sudah tidak bisa disebut lagi seorang ibu.** Baiklah pak sekarang saya undur diri dulu. Permisi ..."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah sakura terus menangis dia sungguh kacau hari ini. Lebih baik dia kembali ke panti asuhan saja daripada melanjutkan pelajaran juga percuma dia tidak akan konsen untuk belajar.

Sakura segera memasuki kelas dan merapikan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan segera pulang kembali ke panti. Di bis sakura hanya melihat pemandangan jalanan dari dalam jendela. Dia bertekad jika sudah sampai di panti dia harus tersenyum seperti tidak ada beban yang di tanggungnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit bis pun telah sampai di halte bis dekat panti asuhan. Sakura dengan segera untuk turun, dia memilih untuk berjalan saja karena jarak antar halte dan panti asuhan hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit saja.

Sakura memasuki panti asuhan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan tenten dan ino yang sedang duduk-duduk di halaman panti. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

" Hai teman-teman ..."

" Sakura chan kau kenapa sudah pulang ? Ini masih jam 8 pagi." Kata tenten yang heran melihat sakura pulang cepat.

" Tidak apa-apa aku hanya tidak enak badan tenten chan." Kata sakura dengan senyuman topeng di wajahnya.

" Baiklah beristirahat lah sakura chan." Ino menambahi.

Sakura mengangguk dan menuju ke kamarnya. Sakura memasuki kamar tapi, bukan untuk beristirahat tetapi dia malah tidur di kasur dalam posisi tengkurap. Sekali lagi dia menangis.

Tenten dan ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Saat mereka masuk tenten dan ino sangat sedih melihat sakura menangis.

" Kau kenapa sakura chan ?". Kata ino dengan memegang bahu sakura. Sakura yang kaget karena ada yang mengetahuinya sedang menangis. Segera berbalik dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

" Tidak ap--".

" Ceritakan saja !!!". Kata ino dengan nada menuntut minta penjelasan dari sakura.

" Aku besok tidak bersekolah lagi."

" Kenapa ?".

" Tadi kepala sekolah ku tadi bilang jika ibu ku tadi pagi-pagi datang ke sekolahan dia memberikan surat-surat untuk mengurus kepindahan sekolah ku. Dan ibu ku bilang jika dia sudah tidak mau mengurus kebutuhan sekolah ku karena aku sudah tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan ku."

" Apa ? Ibu macam apa dia ? Sakura chan sekarang antarkan aku ke ibu mu aku akan mengatakannya jika dia sudah tidak waras." Kata ino menggebu-gebu karena dia sangat tudak habis fikir dengan ibu temannya ini. Ibu macam apa dia ?

" Sudahlah ino chan jangan terlalu ikut campur permasalahan keluarga sakura chan." Kata tenten mengingatkan.

" Tenten kan sudah aku bilang kita ini keluarga jika salah satu keluargamu sedang sedih apa kau rela ? Kan aku juga sudah bilang kalau satu-satu keluarga yang aku punya hanya kalian. Dan untuk kau sakura chan kalau kau sedih jangan berdiam diri dan menangis saja, bicaralah pada kami. Lihat matamu sudah membengkak gara-gara menangis. Ingat ya, kita ini keluarga jadi kita harus bersatu susah senang bersama !!!".

Mendengar argumen panjang lebar ino membuat sakura dan tenten tersenyum. Ya, memang tenten menilai jika ino selalu menggebu-gebu, ino juga wanita yang berani dan wanita yang cerewet tapi, perkataan ino ada benarnya juga. Kami anak-anak panti asuhan ini sudah menjadi satu keluarga, tidak mungkin kan jika satu keluarga tega melihat salah satu keluarganya sedih ?

" **Tik ... Tik ... Tik ...**

 **Tik ... Tik ... Tik ...**

Suara keyboard kamputer terdengar sepertinya sang pemilik sedang mengetik sesuatu. Dengan sangat-sangat teliti dia mengetiknya.

" Hah ... Kenapa banyak sekali ?". Sesekali dia memijit tengkuk belakangnya karena lelah.

" Sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat."

Shizune berjalan mengelilingi panti asuhan dia ingin bertemu anak-anak di panti. Kadang dia juga menceritakan buku cerita untuk anak panti yang masih kecil, dan terkadang dia juga bercerita-cerita dengan anak-anak panti yang sudah remaja.

Shizune terus berjalan memasuki tiap _ruangan-ruangan_ di panti. Saat shizune memasuki kamar ino dan teman-temannya shizune melihat sakura, ino dan tenten.

" Sedang apa kalian ?".

" Ahh ... shizune nee, ini sakura sedang menangis." Kata tenten yang menjawab pertanyaan shizune.

" Menangis ? Kau kenapa sakura chan ?". Shizune berkata dengan lembut dan membelai rambut pink miliknya.

" Jadi, bagini shizune nee. Ibunya sudah mencabut segala kebutuhan sekolahnya dan mengajukan kepindahan sekolahnya." Kata ino yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan shizune untuk sakura.

" Ino chan ... Yang ditanya sakura chan bukan kau ..."

" Sama aja tenten chan yang penting kan intinya."

" Benar sakura chan ?". Tanpa memberi jawaban sakura hanya mengangguk karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara karena dia sudah capek akibat menangis.

" Tenanglah sakura chan aku akan berusaha ..."

Shizune mendekap sakura kedalam pelukkan kasih sayangnya. Dengan masih mengelus rambutnya.

 _" Yosh ... Semangat shizune kau tidak boleh mengeluh harus pikirkan anak-anak di panti ini agar bisa bersekolah lagi."_ Batin shizune untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Langit yang tadinya terang sekarang menjadi gelap, tapi begitu indah dengan hiasan _bintang-bintang._

Seperti biasa shizune pulang dengan menaiki taxi. Shizune seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dia memikirkan segala upaya agar anak-anak panti bisa bersekolah lagi. Taxi yang ditumpangi oleh shizune pun telah berhenti di salah satu apartement. Dengan segera shizune turun menuju kamarnya. Tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan kakashi di lift.

" Kakashi-san ..."

" Ahh kau shizune-san." Mereka hanya bertegur sapa entah darimana mereka berdua malu untuk mengajak bicara satu sama lain.

" Ehmm ... Ano shizune-san. Bagaimana soal dana untuk anak panti ?". Akhirnya kakashi mulai angkat bicara.

" Masih belum ada yang menerima beasiswa untuk mereka kakashi-san."

 **Ting ...**

Terdengar suara bel lift yang berdenting, lift yang mereka naiki telah berhenti di lantai yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari lift bersama.

" Shizune jika kau mau kau bisa mengajukan permohonan di tempatku mengajar."

" Ahh ... Kau serius kakashi-san ?".

" Ha'i ... Tapi jika ka--" Kakashi tidak melanjutkan bicaranya karena dia melihat shizune mengangguk sangat antusias.

" Kalau begitu besok kita pergi bersama shizune-san."

" Ha'i ..."

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena tepat di depan mereka menujukkan kamar bernomer 120.

" Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu jaa nee."

" Jaa ..." Shizune segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dia ingin segera beristirahat untuk besok. Entah dari mana asalnya shizune sangat senang sekali.

Mungkin dia berharap jika kali ini pasti berhasil. Akhirnya anak-anak panti yang dia bimbing bisa sekolah lagi. Atau mungkin dia senang karena dalam hal lain ?

Hari sudah gelap dan menunjukkan angka pukul 11 malam tetapi salah satu kamar di panti alat pencahayaannya masih menyala, padahal di kamar-kamar lain sudah mematikan lampunya.

" Hahahahaha ... Kau tau sakura chan karui waktu kecil jika dia mengompol dan tsunade-sama mengetahuinya dia selalu beralasan jika atap tepat diatasnya bocor." Ino menceritakan saat mereka masih kecil.

Mereka berempat sakura, ino, tenten dan karui sedang asyik menceritakan kejadian lucu saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Mereka berempat tertawa dengan lega seakan-akan tidak ada beban yang mereka tanggung.

" Oh ya ... Dulu saat kami bertiga bermain lari-larian dan memecahkan pot bunga, tsunade-sama memarahi kita, ino malah berbalik memarahinya. Dan membuat tsunade-sama hanya menepuk jidatnya sendiri." Kali ini tenten yang menceritakan tingkah lucu ino saat kecil.

" Dulu saat tenten chan masih kecil dia kalau disuruh mandi selalu menangis sampai dia berlarian mengelilingi panti asuhan ini hanya dengan memakai kaos dalam dan celana pendek saja. Membuat tsunade-sama mau tidak mau menjewernya sampai menangis." Kata karui mengingat masa kecil mereka. Sakura tertawa terus menerus, biarkan dia menghilangkan masalahnya untuk sejenak.

" Sudah malam teman-teman ayo kita tidur ..." Kata ino menyudahi percakapan menghibur ini. Dengan anggukan kepala mereka pun segera memakai selimut dan mematikan lampu.

 _Hai minna._ _Pertama saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan saya di fict pertama ku. Disini saya tidak mencantumkan terinspirasi oleh siapa di fict ini._ _Saya beritahu jika di fict ini saya terinspirasi dengan Orphan Flower._ _Kedua untuk para senpai yang sudah memberiku saran dan kritik saya mengucapkan terimakasih, jika kalian tidak ada aku pasti melakukan kesalahan._ _Ketiga aku berterimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fict dan mereview fict ini._ _Arigatao minna_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunga di Panti Asuhan**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk fict ini.**

 **pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Nejiten dan Kakashizu**

 **summary : Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah yang harus di tanggung mereka. Apakah mereka sanggup ?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh Orphan Flower**

 **Chapter 6**

Sang fajar telah terbit menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya. Saat mendengar alarm jamnya berbunyi shizune segera bangun dan bersiap-siap, hari ini dia akan berusaha untuk anak-anak panti. Dengan cekatan shizune memulai aktifitas seperti biasa di pagi hari. Tanpa menunggu lama dia sudah siap membawa map dan beberapa amplop berwarna coklat berukuran besar, Shizune segera menuju ke kamar kakashi.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok**

" Kakashi-san apa kau sudah siap ?".

Shizune menunggu lama karena tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang di dalam kamar. Berulang kali Shizune mengetuk pintu kamar Kakashi. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh mengetuk berulang kali dan menunggu di depan pintu.

" Shizune-san ..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil Shizune menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

" Kakashi-san ? Maaf saya tidak tahu kalau anda sedang tidak ada di dalam."

" Tidak apa ... Sebentar saya mau mengambil tas dulu."

" Ha'i ..." Kakashi memasuki kamar dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah semua selesai Kakashi dan Shizune berjalan bersama ke parkiran. Ketika berjalan Shizune terus menerus mengecek map dan melihat berkas-berkas takutnya ada yang ketinggalan.

" Kakashi-san sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tempat kau mengajar mampir ke panti dulu ya, ternyata ada yang ketinggalan."

" Ha'i ..."

Mereka berdua menaiki _sepeda motor_ Kakashi, di perjalanan Shizune berharap semoga tidak sia-sia usahanya kali ini.

 **Panti Asuhan Konoha**

Terlihat kendaraan sepeda motor dengan dua orang berbeda jenis telah memasuki gerbang panti asuhan. Dari dalam jendela seorang wanita berambut pirang berwajah tegas, dan bermata coklat _caramelnya_ melihat kearah dua orang berbeda jenis yang baru turun dari sepeda motor.

" Kakashi-san kau mau masuk atau tunggu disini saja ?".

" Aku tunggu disini saja."

" Kalau begitu saya masuk dulu ya Kakashi-san."

Sebagai jawaban pernyataan Shizune, Kakashi tersenyum kearahnya.Tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi terlihat rona tipis yang samar-samar terlihat di pipi Shizune.

 **Tap ... Tap ... Tap**

 **Tap ... Tap ... Tap**

Shizune berlari pelan dan memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Ketika shizune memilih-milih data tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengetuk pintu.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

" Tsunade-sama, silahkan masuk !!".

" Shizune ... baguslah kau sekarang sudah melupakan mantan tunangan mu."

" Maksud Tsunade-sama ?".

" Pria di depan itu kekasih mu ?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade membuat Shizune tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya.

 _" Apa-apaan Tsunade-sama selalu menuduh ku. Memangnya aku terlihat menyedihkan di tinggal dengan tunangan ku ? Sampai-sampai setiap lelaki yang dekat dengan ku selalu tsunade-sama berkata seperti itu"._ Batin shizune berteriak.

" A-a-ano Tsunade-sama ... Dia bukan kekasih ku, tapi dia hanya membantu ku untuk mencari bantuan agar anak-anak panti bisa sekolah lagi." Shizune memberikan penjelasan kepada Tsunade

" Bagus Shizune aku ingin sekali

anak-anak bisa bersekolah lagi."

" Ha'i Tsunade-sama aku akan menyiapkan data-data terlebih dahulu."

" Hn ..." Tsunade bergumam dan mengangguk, dengan langkah pelannya Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan Shizune.

Shizune mengambil data-data yang dianggapnya penting.

 **Ceklek ... Klak ... Klak ...**

Shizune mengunci ruangannya dan berdoa di depan pintu ruangannya sebelum pergi, Shizune menemui Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

" Kakashi-san maaf menunggu lama. Karena data-data ini sangatlah banyak."

" Tak masalah. Ayo berangkat !!". Shizune segera menaiki _sepeda motor_ Kakashi.

 **Konoha Senior High School**

Diruangan kelas yang sangat ramai, banyak anak-anak yang mengobrol atau hanya sekedar mengerjai temannya. Seperti empat gadis yang sangat modis sekali, kecuali gadis berambut indigo dia selalu berpakaian sederhana.

" Karin chan kau wangi sekali."

" Iya dong shion chan ini kan parfum _limited edition_. Kemarin ayah ku menang tender besar."

" Sugoi ..." Mereka berempat sedang bercerita-cerita, mungkin bisa dikatakan yang bercerita-cerita hanya tiga orang sedang gadis yang satunya hanya menjadi pendengar yang bijak. Memang hinata anak yang pendiam dan sangat pemalu sampai-sampai dia menyimpan perasaan sayang kepada laki-laki hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hinata juga anak yang susah untuk terbuka, tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan kepada orang lain kalau dia suka dengan seseorang ?

" Kyaaa ... Sasuke kun." " Kyaaa ... Naruto kun." Terdengar teriakan histeris dari penggemar-penggemar mereka, begitu juga Karin dan Shion. Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum manis. Biarkan saja Hinata menyembunyikan semua perasaan ini sampai kami-sama berkata _cukup_ Hinata.

 **Ckitt ...** Kakashi menghentikan _sepeda motornya_. Kakashi tidak sengaja melihat Shizune yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, Kakashi melihat jika Shizune sangat cemas.

" Semoga sukses ..." Kata Kakashi memberi dukungan sambil tersenyum dan memegang pundak Shizune, membuat Shizune merasakan ketenangan. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Kakashi menunjukkan arah ruangan kepala sekolah. Degup jantung Shizune sedang tak karuan, dia takut usahanya akan di tolak.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

" Masuk ..." Mendengar nada persilahkan dari seseorang segera Kakashi membuka knop pintu.

" Hiruzen-sama ..."

" Maaf mengganggu anda, saya mau perkenalkan teman saya. Disini dia mau bertemu dengan anda." Kata Kakashi memperkenalkan Shizune.

" Ada perlu apa nona ?".

" Perkenalkan pak saya Shizune. Saya ingin mengajukan permohonan ijin agar anak-anak panti di tempat saya membimbing bisa bersekolah disini. Saya berharap Hiruzen-sama berkenan untuk mengijinkan." Shizune memperkenalkan diri dengan rasa gugup, dia sekali-sekali meremas tangannya sendiri.

" Saya bisa melihat data-datanya terlebih dulu nona."

" Ah ha'i ..." Shizune memberikan data-data yang dia bawa tadi. Hiruzen melihat data sangat teliti dia membolak-balik data-data yang diberikan Shizune.

" Ehem ... Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf Shizune-san. Saya tidak dapat memutuskan mengijinkan permohonan anda secara sepihak. Karena saya disini hanya kepala sekolah yang berhak untuk memutuskan semua hanya pemimpin sekolah ini."

" Bisakah saya menemuinya Hiruzen-sama."

" Tentu saja bisa, mari saya antar anda untuk menemuinya."

Hiruzen mengantarkan Shizune untuk menemui pemimpin sekolah. Kakashi yang masih menemaninya berjalan di belakang Shizune. Tanpa Shizune sadari kertas kecil terjatuh di lantai asalnya dari berkas-berkas yang dibawa shizune. Kakashi segera memungutnya saat dia membaca hanya kartu nama milik Shizune. Tak ada salahnya Kakashi menyimpannya kan ?

 **Ruang Pimpinan Sekolah**

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

" Masuk ..." Terdengar suara wanita yang penuh dengan keanggunan mempersilahkan masuk. Ketika mereka terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di singgahsana kebesarannya, wanita itu walau sudah berumur tetapi masih cantik, putih dan awet muda. Nametag yang tersemat di dada kirinya bertuliskan _Mikoto Uchiha._

 _" Wahh ... Apakah benar dia nyonya Mikoto dari clan Uchiha itu? Ternyata dia sangat cantik dan anggun."_ Batin Shizune yang begitu takjub melihat Mikoto.

" Ehemm ..." Mikoto berdehem untuk menyadarkan mereka bertiga, karena daritadi Mikoto tidak mendengar salah satu orang yang ada dihadapannya ini membuka suara.

" Mikoto-sama ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Kata Hiruzen membuka obrolan.

" Hn ... Katakan saja." Mikoto dengan masih fokus menatap layar komputer di depannya. Saat Mikoto berkata mulai saat itu kata yang terlintas di otak Shizune untuk dia adalah _cantik, tegas dan berwibawa_. Walau suara mikoto terdengar halus namun, masih terdengar suara yang sangat amat tegas.

" Wanita ini bernama Shizune, dia ingin mengajukan permohonan untuk anak-anak panti asuhan tempat dia membimbing agar bisa bersekolah lagi."

Mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen. Mikoto mulai meninggalkan komputer yang sedari tadi dia lihat. Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya.

" Maksudnya?". Kata Mikoto yang belum mengerti.

" Mikoto-sama perkenalkan nama saya Shizune. Saya ingin mengajukan permohonan untuk anak-anak panti tempat saya mengajar. Saya sangat berharap Mikoto-sama berkenan mempertimbangkan permohonan dan pengajuan perijinan saya. Mungkin anda bisa memberikan beasiswa agar anak-anak panti bisa bersekolah lagi disini. Saya mohon bantuan anda sangat berharga untuk kami." Kata Shizune yang menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

" Saya boleh melihat datanya dulu ?".

" Ha'i Mikoto-sama." Shizune memberikan data yang dia bawa.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Mata gadis itu memerah dan sembab, dia duduk termenung dengan memegang foto dirinya dengan sang ayah kandung. Difoto itu terlihat dirinya yang memeluk sang ayah dan berpose menjulurkan lidah. Foto yang diambil saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 10 tahun. Terlihat di dalam fotonya dia sangat bahagia, tidak seperti sekarang yang matanya selalu memerah dan berair.

" A-apa touchan tidak melihatku di sana sekarang ? Touchan tau se-sekarang kaachan tidak mengakuiku anak hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... A-aku sangat merindukanmu touchan hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... Bolehkah aku ikut bersama mu ? Kumohon touchan bawalah aku bersama mu hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..." Sakura terus menangis, dia memeluk erat foto yang dibawanya. Dia sangat rapuh sekarang, tubuhnya ringkih sekali untuk menanggung semua ini.

Ino yang baru saja keluar dari dalam panti pun melihat sakura yang duduk bersedih di bawah pohon.

" Sakura chan."

Saat Sakura mendengar suara ino memanggilnya dengan cepat sakura menunduk dan mengelap air mata yang keluar dari mata _emeraldnya_ , dia tidak mau temannya mengetahui lagi jika dia menangis.

" Ada apa ino chan ?".

" Eh ... Kau menangis ?".

" Ah ti--"

" Sudahlah Sakura chan jangan berbohong. Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong. Apa kau mengerti ?".

" Aku merindukan touchan ku ..."

" Sakura chan ... Aku juga merindukan touchan dan kaachan ku, dulu waktu aku masih kecil sama seperti kau sekarang aku menangis terus ... Kadang aku juga marah dengan kami-sama. Tetapi, setelah aku pikir jika aku menangis terus menerus pasti touchan dan kaachan ku akan sedih melihat ku jika menangis terus. Dan aku tidak mau membuat mereka bersedih aku ingin kebahagian untuk mereka walau kita sudah tidak bersama lagi di dunia tapi aku yakin aku akan bertemu kaachan dan touchan ku di alam yang indah nanti."

Mendengar penjelasan ino membuat sakura teringat kenangan ketika dia kecil.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sang ayah tengah berlari mengelilingi taman dia mencari sang anak yang sedang bersembunyi._

 _" Sakura ... Sakura ... "_

 _Saat sang ayah melihat helaian rambut berwarna soft pink yang persis dengan rambutnya, sang ayah mengendap dan berjalan pelan. Dia berpura-pura seperti tidak menemukan sang anak._

 _" Sakura kau dimana ?". Dengan berjalan pelan sang ayah terus mendekati pohon besar di belakang rumahnya._

 _" Bahh ..." Sang ayah mengejutkan sang putri yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon._

 _" Hahahahaha ... Rasakan ini ... ini ... dan ini ..." Kata sang putri yang meninju pipi sang ayah dengan tangan kecilnya._

 _" Aww ... Tidak sakit sakit." Sang ayah berkata dengan berpura-pura kesakitan._

 _" Hahahahaha ... Kalah kau monster." Kata sang putri dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Sang ayah pura-pura limbung dan tergeletak di rumput-rumput dekat pohon besar._

 _Anaknya panik saat melihat sang ayah tergeletak. Dengan raut muka cemas putri kecilnya mendekati dan menggoyang-goyang badan sang ayah._

" _To-touchan hiks ... hiks ... Apakah sakit ?"._

 _Saat melihat putri kecilnya mengrluarkan air mata dengan segera ayahnya mendekap putri kecilnya di pelukkannya._

 _" Sakura chan ... Kenapa menangis ? Anak ayah tidak boleh menangis. Ingat ya Sakura, jika kau dewasa kau harus siap dengan semua masalah dari luar. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Sakura ku tidak boleh cengeng jadilah pribadi wanita yang tangguh. Janji ?"._

 _" Janji ..." Kata Sakura dengan suara riangnya. Saat itu Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan ayahnya tapi, sekarang dia paham. Apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, hadapilah masalah itu taklukkan masalah itu dan jangan pernah menangis dan menyerah._

 ** _Flashback end._**

Karena dia sudah berjanji kepada sang ayah dan dia tidak mau membuat ayahnya bersedih, mulai saat ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini dan untuk seterusnya Sakura tidak akan menangis lagi. Sakura tersenyum manis, senyuman yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Ino yang melihat senyuman Sakura juga ikut tersenyum.

" Arigatao ino chan." Sakura memeluk Ino yang ada di hadapannya.

" Ha'i Sakura chan ... Ayo kita makan sudah waktunya jam makan bersama." Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan bersama ino untuk memasuki ruang makan.

Kakashi dan Shizune berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahan, mereka berjalan sambil berbincang dan tertawa. Nampak jelas diwajah sumringah Shizune, dia sangat lega dan sangat bahagia.

" Kakashi-san arigatao gozaimashu."

" Sedikit membantu anak panti tak masalah kan ?".

" Ha'i Kakashi-san berkat bantuanmu anak-anak panti bisa bersekolah lagi." Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Shizune.

" Ahh iya ... Shizune-san aku nanti ada jam mengajar. Apakah kau bisa pulang sendiri ?".

" Tentu saja bisa Kakashi-san ... Sekali lagi arigatao." Kata Shizune dengan menbungkukan badannya. Shizune berjalan keluar sekolah dengan melambaikan tangan. Shizune menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

 **Tet ... Tet ... Tet ...**

Terdengar suara bel pertanda jam istirahat. Murid-murid keluar kelas dan menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan. Hinata berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolahan, dia menggenggam air mineral dingin untuk dirinya jika haus. Hinata ingin memakan bekalnya di taman belakang sekolah. Saat Hinata berjalan melewati lapangan basket, dia mendengar suara teriakan sang pujaan hati yang sedang meneriaki salah satu temannya untuk mengoper bola kearahnya. Hinata selalu tersenyum melihat tekad api Naruto jika berolahraga. Saat dia melihat air mineral yang dia genggan Hinata _berinisiatif_ memberikan _minumannya_ untuk Naruto. Dia mencari tas yang selalu dipakai Naruto, tas berwarna _mix_ hitam dan orange tas kulit yang berkualitas tinggi dan sangat mahal. Hinata membuka tas Naruto dan menaruh air mineral yang dia bawa. Setelah menaruh air mineral Hinata dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, dia sangat takut jika ada yang melihatnya.

Naruto telah selesai bermain basket, dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil dompet untuk membeli minuman.

" Naruto ... kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak ?".

" Iya ... sebentar aku mau ambil uang ku Shikamaru."

Tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam tasnya dan mencari dompetnya. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol sebotol air minum, karena yang dia ingat dirinya tidak membawa apapun ditasnya hanya buku pelajaran hari ini, jacketnya, dan dompet. Naruto sangat penasaran dengan segera dia melebarkan tasnya. Sejenak dia berfikir, dari mana asalnya air minuman ini ? Namun, karena Naruto tipe orang yang tidak mau susah-susah berfikir dia langsung meminum air mineralnya.

 **Ckitt ...**

Di gerbang panti asuhan terlihat Shizune yang baru saja turun dari taxi. Dia tersenyum lebar dan berlari memasuki ruangan Tsunade. Sangking senangnya Shizune lupa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade dengan berteriak kegirangan.

" Kyaaaaaa ... Tsunade-sama. Aku sangat bahagia."

Tsunade yang sedang melamun pun terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan suara Shizune. Ada perempatan siku di kepala Tsunade.

" Hey Shizune !!! Kau mau membuat ku mati ?".

" Go-gomenasai Tsunade-sama." Shizune tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

" Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang membuat mu senang ?".

" Anak-anak bisa bersekolah lagi Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade yang mendengar penjelasannya Shizune tersenyum bangga, bahagia, dan terharu.

" Cepat beritahu anak-anak Shizune."

" Ha'i Tsunade-sam." Shizune segera keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Di halaman panti Shizune mengumpulkan anak-anak panti untuk memberitahukan berita bahagia.

" Ne minna ... Satu minggu lagi kalian akan bersekolah lagi."

" Yeyy ..."

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dan teriakan anak-anak panti. Mereka sangat bahagia akhirnya mereka bisa bersekolah lagi, mereka bisa meraih cita-citanya lagi. Mereka sangat terharu, mereka berpelukan satu sama lain. Tak sabar rasanya untuk menunggu satu minggu lagi hingga terlihat tekad semangat yang terlihat dari mereka.

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

 _Hey minna._

 _Maaf untuk keterlambatan saya upload kalin ini._

 _Memang saya terinspirasi dari cerita Orphan Flower tetapi, saya tidak meniru semua yang ada di film itu hanya beberapa saja._

 _Pleas review._

 _Salam sayang_

 _Dinaputt_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bunga di Panti Asuhan**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk fict ini.**

 **pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Nejiten, Kakashizu.**

 **summary : Kesedihan lima gadis dan masalah-masalah yang akan di tanggung mereka. Apakah mereka sanggup ?**

 **Chapter 7**

Hari yang ditunggu anak-anak panti pun telah tiba. Memang yang bisa bersekolah hanya beberapa karena pemimpin sekolah tidak bisa menyekolahkan semuanya hanya beberapa anak saja, termasuk Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Karui. Satu minggu mereka lewati dengan belajar untuk persiapan sekolah. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka bangun untuk segera mandi karena, kamar mandi panti yang hanya tiga ruangan saja memaksa mereka untuk bergantian.

Di salah satu kamar panti para gadis sedang bersiap-siap mulai dari mengenakan seragam atau menyiapkan buku pelajaran hari ini.

" Ne ... sekarang kita bersekolah lagi. Kalian tau aku merasa bahagia." Kegembiraan terlihat jelas di raut sumringah wajah Tenten.

" Ha'i Tenten chan ..." Sakura merespon perkataan Tenten. Melihat teman-temannya yang sangat gembira membuat Ino ingin memeluk teman-temannya.

" Hei ... Apa kalian hanya berpelukan sendiri ? Tidak mengajak ku ?". Kata Karui yang merasa diabaikan.

" Kemarilah gadis sok cantik." Kata Ino dengan senyuman di wajah ayunya. Mereka berempat berpelukan dengan kebahagiaan.

Sama seperti anak-anak panti Shizune juga sangat antusias. Shizune datang lebih awal daripada biasanya. Shizune ingin mengatarkan anak-anak ke sekolahan.

 **Ceklek ...**

" Ayo cepat-cepat kalian harus datang ke sekolahan lebih awal. Karena terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah sangat tidak baik."

Kata Shizune yang mengagetkan mereka berpelukan. Ino tersenyum melihat Shizune karena usaha dan semangatnya untuk bisa menyekolahkan anak-anak akhirnya tercapai.

" Shizune-nee arigatao ... Kami mengucapkan terimakasih karena usaha dan semangat Shizune-nee kita bisa bersekolah." Kata Ino yang mata _aquarime_ _nya_ sudah memerah. Memang Ino terlalu gengsi jika harus menangis sebisa mungkin ia menahan aga air matanya tidak jatuh. Melihat Ino yang menahan air matanya hanya membuat Shizune tersenyum.

" Kemarilah kalian ..."

Mereka mendekati Shizune dan berpelukan bersama. Tenten dan Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Memang Sakura masih baru tinggal disini tapi, dari tempat ini lah dia merasa menjadi manusia yang lebih beruntung karena bisa mengenal mereka. Mulai hari ini Sakura bertekad ingin melindungi teman-temannya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

" Yosh ... Sudah ayolah kita berangkat !!!". Dengan cepat mereka membawa tas dan segera berangkat sekolah.

 **Konoha Senior High School**

Di depan gerbang para gadis panti asuhan berdiri. Mereka kaget melihat bangunan mewah bercat putih dan cream yang bernuansa _modern._ Apa ini benar ? Kekonyolan macam apa ini ?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di pemikiran mereka. Berbeda dengan anak-anak panti yang berwajah aneh dan berpikiran tak percaya, Shizune malah terlihat senang dengan senyuman ceriahnya.

" Ehhmm ... A-a-ano apa Shizune-nee tidak salah menyolahkan kita disini ?". Kata Sakura yang mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak teman-temannya.

" Maksud Sakura-chan ?".

" A-ano begini Shizune-nee ini kan sekolah mewah hanya anak-anak orang kaya saja yang bisa bersekolah disini."

" Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu ? Yang penting kalian bisa mendapat ilmu disini."

" Ha'i Shizune-nee ..."

" Ayo masuk !!!".

Shizune dan anak-anak panti memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka memasuki gedung mewah yang _elit_ itu banyak siswa yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Saat mereka berjalan tiba-tiba mobil mewah berwarna _navy_ mengklakson mereka seperti sang pemilik hanya menghalangi jalannya.

 **Tin ... Tin ... Tin ...**

" Ck ... Apa kalian tidak bisa mendengar?".

Mereka tercengang melihat betapa sombongnya pemuda itu. Mereka bergeser mundur dua langkah untuk menghindari amukan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memasuki _mobil_ miliknya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju parkiran.

" Ughh ... Sombongnya !!!".

" Iya Sakura-chan ... Mobil di belikan orang tuanya saja sombong sekali." Kata Tenten yang menyetujui perkataan Tenten.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan sang ibu, dengan langkah santai dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

" Masuk !!!".

 **CEKLEK ...**

" Kaachan ..."

" Sasuke-kun ... Ada apa sayang ?". Mikoto berjalan kearah Sasuke dan membelai lembut rambut Sasuke.

" Siapa gadis-gadis itu Kaachan ?".

" Anak-anak dari panti Sasuke kun."

" Panti ?". Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _" Sandiwara sosialisasi_ Sasuke kun."

" Hn ..."

 **Tet ... Tet ... Tet ...**

" Sudah masuk kelas sana sayang."

" Ha'i Kaachan."

Sasuke berjalan ke kelasnya. Murid-murid berlarian memasuki kelas masing-masing. Saat dia masuk kelas dia melihat _empat_ bangku kosong di belakang.

" Teme ... Kau kemana saja ?".

" Keruangan Kaachan." Sasuke duduk di tempat duduk yang biasa dia tempati. Karin menghampiri Sasuke dengan aksi manja-manjanya.

" Sasuke-kun ... Nanti kita istirahat bersama ya ?".

" Hn ..."

" Aahh ... Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Suara riang kaget. Karin langsung beranjak pergi ke tempat teman-teman sekelompoknya.

" Sstt ... Sasuke."

" Hn ..."

" Banyak wanita yang menyukaimu tapi, kenapa kau tidak tertarik salah satu ? Ohh ... Jangan-jangan kau suka sesama jenis ya ?". Kata Sai dengan muka senyuman seperti biasa.

" Mereka murahan dan kalian menjijikan."

" Hahh ..." Ada perempatan siku di kepala Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sai.

Iruka sensei memasuki kelas. Kondisi kelas yang tadinya ramai akhirnya tenang.

" Hey ... Minna dengarkan aku. Kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan masuk !!!".

Keempat gadis itu memasuki kelas dengan canggung.

" Silahkan kalian perkenalkan diri."

Belum sempat memperkenalkan diri mereka, suara Karin terdengar jelas.

" Wah wah wah ... Teman-teman kalau kalian punya barang lama berikan saja pada mereka."

" Hahahahahahaha ..." Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan kelas.

" Atau mungkin nanti istirahat berikan saja sisa makanan kalian."

" Hahahahahahaha ..."

Semua murid di kelas tertawa kecuali Hinata gadis pendiam itu hanya menunduk. Ingin membela percuma juga dia terlalu pemalu dan kurang percaya diri. Ino merasa marah ingin dia merobek mulut wanita berambut merah itu. Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan maju ke arah Karin.

 **Brakk ...**

" Aku tau kau anak dari orang kaya yang terhormat. Teman-teman lihatlah orang kaya-kaya disini orang tua mereka hanya bisa memberi mereka uang tetapi, tidak bisa mengajari mereka etika."

" Hee ... Kau gadis miskin gadis yatim piatu kalian sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kalian cuma anak yang tidak diinginkan orang tua kalian." Kata Karin yang menantang Ino.

Ino mengangkat tangannya ingin menampar wajah Karin, tetapi dengan cepat Sakura menghentikan tangan Ino. Sakura membisikan sesuatu ke Ino. Dengan segera Ino menurunkan tangannya yang sudah terangkat tadi. Lelucon macam apa ini ? Baru pertama masuk sekolah mereka sudah di beri sambutan yang sangat mengecewakan. Dengan terpaksa mereka mengenalkan diri dengan suasa marah, kecewa dan sedih.

Di rumah yang sangat sederhana bertingkat dua. Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang duduk di salah satu kamar rumahnya dengan membawa pigora foto berwarna pink, wanita itu menangis.

" Sakura-chan ... maafkan Kaachan nak hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Sesekali wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang masih ratanya.

" Maafkan Kaachan Sakura-chan ... Ini demi adikmu yang masih dalam perut ini. Kaachan tidak mau jika dia tidak mempunyai ayah."

" Maafkan Kaachan Sakura ... hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Saat mebuki melamun dan mendekap foto anaknya suara suaminya yang memanggilnya terdengar sangat jelas sekali.

" Mebuki hime ... Cepat kemarilah !!!".

" Ha'i anata ..."

" Kau lama sekali ah !!! Wanita tua !!!".

" Sebentar anata ..."

Mebuki menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menghampiri sang suami yang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sedang menonton tv.

" Hey Mebuki kau tidak bekerja ?".

" Anata kenapa kau menyuruh ku bekerja ? Kau sendiri kepala rumah tangga kan ?".

" Aku baru saja di pecat ..."

" Tapi, kamu bisakan cari ker--"

" Sudahlah !!! kau kan baru hamil tidak lumpuh !!! Kerja sana nanti kalau aku sudah bekerja kau berhenti dari kerjaan mu !!!". Danzo berkata keras sekali sehingga membuat Mebuki hanya diam dan segera keluar mencari pekerjaan terserah pekerjaan apa saja itu yang penting cukup untuk mencukupi ekonomi rumah tangganya.

 **Tet ... Tet ... Tet ...**

" Baik anak-anak sekarang jam istirahat dan jangan lupa kerjakan halaman 15-17. Besok kumpulkan !!!".

" Ha'i sensei ..."

Guru berjalan meninggalkan kelas tempat tadi dia mengajar. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas ada yang menuju kantin, perpustakaan, atau cuma sekedar duduk di taman sekolah dan memakan bekal. Para gadis panti ini pun berjalan ke arah kantin mereka ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

" Kalian mau beli apa ?". Tenten bertanya kepada temannya.

" Harganya mahal-mahal sekali." Kata Karui yang masih melihat-lihat daftar menu di banner kantin.

" Ino-chan, bagaimana kalau kita beli bakpao kukus dan teh saja ?".

" Baiklah aku akan mengantri kalian cari tempat duduk ya ..."

Baru saja berniat ingin duduk tiba-tiba suara ejekan sudah terdengar.

" Kalian itu pantas duduk disana saja." Kata Shion sambil menunjukkan lantai keramik, seakan-akan Shion menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di bawah.

Karui ingin menghampiri Shion namun niatnya di hentikan oleh Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan memegangi pundak Karui. Karui seperti tidak bisa memaafkan namun karena melihat Sakura di menahan emosinya.

" Tidak usah ... Kami akan makan di taman." Kata Tenten dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

 **Drrtt ... Drrtt ... Drrtt ...**

 **Kringg ... Kringg ... Kringg ...**

Bunyi suara handphone membuyarkan lamunan Shizune.

" Moshi-moshi ..."

" Shizune-san ?".

" Ha'i ... Ini siapa ?".

" Kakashi."

" Oh ... Iya ada apa Kakashi-san ?".

" Tidak ada apa-apa ... Aku hanya memastikan apa ini nomer mu ?".

" Ahh iya Kakashi-san ini nomer ku."

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

" Eh ... tung--".

 **Tut ...**

Shizune mengerutkan dahinya belum juga dia bertanya kepada Kakashi dapat nomernya darimana udah terdengar nada telfon terputu.

" Dasar laki-laki _misterius._ " Batin Shizune.

Rumah besar, luas bernuansa rumah _tradisional_ jepang sangatlah bersih. Susunan perlengkapan dan peralatan rumah sangatlah rapi terlihat, sang pemilik rumah sangat menyukai kerapian dan kebersihan.

 ** _Hyuga Mansion._**

Diruang tamu terlihat pigora besar foto keluarga yang terlihat sangat _harmonis_. Hinata yang memakai dress warna _lavender_ dengan rambut yang terurai panjang di hiasi bunga dan sang ibu yang memakai long dress berwarna _lavender_ , rambutnya di gelung dan juga sang ayah yang memakai kemeja warna _lavender_ juga jas warna _hitam_.

" Hiashi-kun ..."

" Ya Hiruka ?".

" Apa kita akan berhutang lagi untuk meningkatkan perusahaan kita kembali. Kita berada diambang kehancuran anata dan juga ... hutang kita juga sudah banyak."

" Mau bagaimana lagi Hiruka hime. Modal kita kurang dan pendapatan kita cuma sedikit ... Jika tidak begini kita akan bangkrut."

" Setidaknya jual lah setengah saham mu."

" Aku sudah menjualnya tetapi tetap saja tidak membantu."

Hiruka menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penuturan sang suami. Air mata menetes karena memikirkan perekonomian yang sekarang sedang krisis. Dia memikirkan anaknya, gadis cantik yang pendiam dan penuh keanggunan itu.

 _" Hinata "_

Hari sudah siang panas matahari sangat terik sekali. Para _murid-murid_ yang bersekolah juga sudah waktunya jam pulang sekolah. Di sekolahan _Konoha Senior High School_ pulang dengan mengendarai mobil sendiri atau di jemput mobil pribadi. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan para gadis panti ini, mereka sedang berjalan kaki melewati trotoar menuju halte bis.

" Aku sangat tidak suka anak-anak kaya itu. Apa-apaan dia ? Kalau aku sudah emosi di puncak kepala aku akan balas perbuatannya." Kata ino menggebu-gebu dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya.

" Hey ... Karui kau mau balas dendam juga kan ?".

" Iya tentu."

" Yoshh ... Kita akan bekerja sama. Dan untuk Tenten dan Sakura aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus setuju." Tenten dan Sakura hanya saling memandang dan tersenyum simpul karena mereka tahu seorang Ino akan membela mati-matian untuk sahabatnya. Mereka sudah sampai di halte bis sedang menunggu bis datang mereka bercanda dan tawa bersama selalu Karui yang menjadi bahan candaan Ino.

Hari sudah mulai gelap _bintang-bintang_ sudah menghiasi langit malam menjadi begitu cantik. Diruangan kamar yang berwarna cat _lavender_ dan harum ruangan yang sangat wangi. Sepertinya warna _lavender_ adalah warna kesukaan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang membaca buku novel _Kimi ni todoke_ kadang Hinata berandai-andai seandainya saja kisah cintanya seperti yang ada di buku. Namun sayang sang pujaan hati tidak pernah melihat keberadaannya.

Hinata yang sedang asik membaca tiba-tiba mendengar suara sang ibu bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Ibunya seperti terdengar menangis dan ayahnya membentak ibunya. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh karena tidak seperti biasanya seperti ini. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertengkar kalau pun bertengkar pasti di kamar mereka dan tidak pernah sampai sang ibu menangis. Tapi, kenapa sekarang seperti ini.

 _" Ada apa ini ?"._ Batin Hinata yang bertanya-tanya.

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

 _Hey minna,_

 _Gomenasai karena keterlambatannya untuk update. Karena saya masih dalam tahap membuat fict ke 2 saya. Dan maaf juga chapter kali ini hanya sedikit dulu._

 _Atigatao untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fict ini._

 _Please Read and Review_

 _Salam sayang_

 _Dinaputt :)_


End file.
